Lady of the Stars
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: For Rose ballet is her whole life. She has no interest in friends or love. Peter Quill is on Earth to learn more about where he comes from. When Peter and Rose meet she is reluctant to let him in. After being hurt so badly before she does not want to let any man in and especially someone with a devilish look in their eye like Peter. Can Peter change Rose's mind?


Rose had one goal in life. She wanted to be a dancer. Her whole life she had been in ballet and she could think of nothing more. She lived and breathed for her ballet career. Most people would describe Rose as an uptight prude. Most people would be right. Rose did not have friends because she did not have the time for them. Rose did not have family because most of them had died or moved away. Rose did not have a boyfriend because she had no interest in one. Ballet was the only thing that was ever on Rose's mind. Some would call her obsessed, some would call her driven. It didn't really matter to Rose as long as she was on the stage. With the biggest audition of her life coming up in just two months Rose had no time for anything, especially a man. But then again life does have a funny way of ruining perfect plans.

…

Peter was on Earth for the first time since he was just a boy. He wanted to learn more about his home planet. He even went as far as to rent an apartment for a while. If he was going to be here then he was going to commit. He looked at this world around him and realized how strange it was. He could hardly even remember living here. It was all so foreign to him now. It was weird to think that the only place he felt he could really call home was the Milano. For now she was safely tucked away in a storage hanger where hopefully no one would find her. He set up his apartment and headed out to see some sightseeing.

…

Rose packed her dance bag to head to the studio. She already had her leotard and tights on under her yoga pants and a tank top. She put on a gray cable knit sweater, a purple knit scarf and black boots. Her long black hair was pulled up tightly into a bun. She grabbed her bag and locked the door to her apartment behind her. Rose walked the 4 blocks to her favorite coffee shop. The people there knew her already so they had her black coffee with a double shot of espresso waiting for her.

"Thanks Ryan." She said dropping some change in the tip jar.

Rose turned to head out the door when she bumped into someone. She almost spilled her coffee but he caught it in time.

"Oh miss I'm so sorry." He said.

Rose took her cup back from him.  
>"It's alright. No harm done." She replied.<p>

"I'm Peter. Mind if I join you for coffee? I'm new here in the neighborhood actually." He said.

Rose knew his type. She could see his play immediately in her mind. He reminded her way too much of Clay. Too much for comfort. Yes, this man was attractive but she could see already what he was like.

"Oh I actually am getting this to go. I've got to get going. Thanks for uh catching my coffee." She said.

Peter smiled a very cheesecake smile that Rose was sure he used with all the ladies.

"No problem. I'm sure we will be seeing each other around." He said.

Rose just nodded then headed for the door. She was almost to the door when she heard her name being called.

"Rose, wait." Ryan called.

Rose stopped and turned around. Ryan was holding up her dance bag. How had she forgotten that? That was not like her.

"Oh god, thank you so much." She said.

"Sure thing Rose. Have a nice day." He said.

Rose shook her head at herself and headed out the door. Peter watched the girl walk out of the coffee shop. Hmm Rose. That was a pretty name and it suited her very well. Peter was instantly intrigued. He wanted to get to know this girl.

Rose opened the door to the studio with the key the owner had given her. In return for giving lessons and teaching a few classes she was allowed to use the studio whenever she wanted. She finished her coffee before she entered the studio. Once inside she set her bag down and took off her outer clothes. Rose put on her ballet shoes and tied up the laces. She relished doing this every day. The only time she ever felt like herself was when she had these shoes on. She stood up and did her stretches. She turned on some music and did her warm ups. Now was her chance to practice for her audition. It was a chance of a lifetime to dance for the New York Ballet Company and it was an opportunity that she did not want to miss out on.

Rose spent the entire morning working on her routine and practicing every tiny detail. It had to be perfect for the New York Ballet. She didn't even realize what time it was until the owner of the studio, Valentina, arrived.

"Good morning Rose." She said sticking her head in the room.

"Oh good morning Valentina." Rose replied.

If Valentina was here then that meant Rose only had half an hour until the first class arrived. She turned off her music and grabbed her salad out of her bag. She ate her salad while she went over the details of her piece in her head. Her brain never stopped thinking about dance. She had just finished her salad when the first student arrived. Rose spent the rest of the afternoon teaching students and giving private lessons.

…

Peter walked around the city trying to orient himself to his new temporary home. He wanted to learn as much about Earth as he could. He went to the Natural History Museum because he thought it might be a good start. He learned a lot about the history but most of it was information that he already knew. Peter walked home feeling a little bit disappointed. He needed to get a better feel for the planet. Maybe the only way to do that was to make some friends. He grabbed some Chinese takeout, which he remembered he did like, and headed back to his apartment. He was opening the door to his apartment when the girl from the coffee shop came down the hall.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said.

Rose jumped. She had not been paying attention at all. She looked at the guy who just spoke to her. It was the guy from the coffee shop this morning.

"Oh umm hello. Peter was it?" she replied.

"Yeah. Rose right?" he said smiling.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I was in a bit of a hurry."

"That's alright. I was just gonna have some dinner. You hungry?" Peter asked.

"Oh uh no thank you." She said opening the door to her apartment which just happened to be across the hall. "Maybe another time."

"Okay. I feel ya. Well have a good night." He said.

"Thanks. You too." Rose replied before closing the door.

Rose stripped out of all of her clothes as she ran the bath water. She ate some yogurt while she waited for the tub to fill up. She didn't even realize she had been humming. She finished her yogurt and shook her head to clear it. She stepped into the warm water and it instantly relaxed her. She turned on some music and closed her eyes. When she closed them she saw that smile. She groaned and opened her eyes again. No, no boys. Now was not the time to fall in love again. After what happened the last time Rose wasn't sure she ever wanted to fall in love ever again. She turned on her music louder to drown out her own thoughts and dunked her head under the water.

**Hello readers! This is my first Peter Quill/ Starlord fanfic! Let me know what you think! Send me your love…or your hate…But I hope its love!**


End file.
